


an american crisis

by hulklinging



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bisexuality, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulklinging/pseuds/hulklinging
Summary: The new neighbour likes to tend to her balcony garden in her sports bra.
This makes Kate's life Difficult.





	

Kate doesn't notice the apartment next to her has sold until there are boxes by her door.

Apartment 3B has been empty for almost as long as Kate has lived here, and she wonders for the time it takes the elevator to arrive what they'll be like. If it's anything like 3A, it's a pretty simple studio apartment, small for anyone but a single occupant. Hopefully it's not someone who will take offense to Kate's rather weird hours and her bad habit of scaling the wall when she doesn't feel like explaining a particularly rough night to the doorman. Three stories is nothing, really, and it's good practice for her and her grappling hook arrows.

"I noticed I have a new neighbour," she tells her building super/partner in stopping crime over what is technically morning coffee in his apartment. It's nearly four pm.

"You do?" He feigns ignorance, even though they both know he's at least stopped by to say hello to the new resident. "Have you met her yet, then?"

"No, just saw the boxes coming in."

Clint nods and sips at his coffee from the mug Kate had gotten him for last Christmas. It's from some archery championship, and it's authentic but also their version of a gag gift. If anyone asks, Clint's training Kate to be an Olympian. No one seems to notice that she doesn't seem upset whenever the team is announced and she's not on it. Sure, Clint is teaching her archery, but they don't often get the chance to shoot at proper targets, anymore. Kate has a hard time thinking of when they last stared down a bullseye together.

"You going out tonight, then?"

Clint shakes his head. "5D is having some trouble with their bathroom sink. I've gotta do some above the board work every once in awhile."

"Slacker," Kate says, not without fondness. It's fine. They don't always patrol together, after all.

It started somewhere between an unlucky walk home and leaving home for good, this itch in her fingers that only goes away when she's got her bow in hands and her eyes scouting for anyone trying to cause trouble. She stops muggings and assaults, goes out as often as she can because for all that she has many talents, sleeping well isn't one of them. She's not going to save the world any time soon, but she can work on making her little part of it that much safer. That's enough, most nights.

Kate notices the potted plants on the balcony next to hers when she's returning home. The lights are on in her neighbour's apartment, spilling out onto the small balcony, illuminating the multitude of green. Kate can't name any of the plants by sight, but it paints a pretty cute picture. Maybe some old retired lady is her new neighbour?

Kate doesn't realize how wrong she is for another week.

There's nothing special about this particular Tuesday, except that when Kate steps out onto her balcony to soak up a bit of the early fall sun, there's someone on the balcony next to hers.

It's a girl, probably around her age, wearing spanks that leave absolutely nothing to the imagination and an American flag sports bra.

Kate doesn't realize she's staring until the girl turns towards her. She snaps out of it when those bright brown eyes meet hers, and damn this girl is gorgeous. Hair tied back out of the way, a six pack that Kate is more than a little jealous of, and arms that look like they could easily pick Kate up. And Kate is no slouch. She's a strong, fit girl. But next to her new neighbour, she looks practically ordinary.

Kate has never really found women attractive. She's always admired other girls' fashion choices, hair styles, makeup, smiles. But she's never felt like this, like her stomach has dropped right out of her. She's blushing and the girl hasn't even said anything yet.

"Hello! Sorry, we haven't met yet. I'm Kate Bishop."

Maybe if she beats the girl to the introduction, she'll be less inclined to think that her staring was weird.

The girl nods once. She's got a little watering can that's sporting a star pattern, and it's a strange juxtaposition, this muscled girl surrounded by this delicate garden.

"It's nice to meet you," Kate says.

Another nod.

"Anyway... have a nice morning!"

Kate, never one for retreating, finds herself almost running back into her apartment, so desperate she is to get away from the girl's stare and her distracting physique.

"I need to get her a housewarming gift," is how she greets Billy when they meet for their weekly coffee date. Billy looks up from his phone, where he is undoubtedly texting his boyfriend about something ridiculously sappy, and raises one eyebrow.

Fuck him for being able to do that so casually.

"What are we talking about, now?"

Kate collapses into the seat next to him and grabs at the second coffee in front of him, because it's his turn to treat her. If this wasn't meant for her, he can get himself another. "My new neighbour."

"You have a new neighbour?"

"Yes, and she's a bodybuilder or a hitman or something. It's ridiculous, Billy. Her abs were perfect. When you're taught how to draw abs, they probably show a picture of her's."

"Are you allowed to make artist metaphors? Didn't you fail art in high school?"

"Oh, shut up."

Billy laughs, because this banter is pretty typical for them. "I'm honestly shocked you noticed them. You hang out with a ton of lady athletes. You've never complained about some girl's abs before."

"No girl has decided to water her plants out on her balcony in nothing but a sports bra every morning around me before."

"Wait..." Billy leans in. "Kate Bishop, are you having a gay crisis?"

"Bi crisis," she corrects him, even though she knows bringing up her dating history will make her think about how they met, when she dated Billy's twin in high school. Tommy's grown up well, but that was a mess. High schoolers should probably just be banned from dating altogether.

"Oh my god." Billy's eyes are wide. "You are! You're having a gay crisis! I've got to call Teddy."

"Don't you dare!" Her hand shoots out to stop his as he reaches for his phone. "This is not a crisis. I'm not in crisis."

"You look a little bit in crisis."

"I didn't come all the way over here for you to harass me, Kaplan."

"Then why did you come?"

She can't help but snort into her coffee at that. It's perfect. Billy's had her drink order memorized for ages now, so she expects nothing less from him.

"That's fair. Now, help me think of a house warming gift."

"Do you think giving her a shirt would give the wrong impression?"

This earns him a smack on the shoulder, which he rubs with way more theatrics than is necessary, in Kate's opinion.

"Be helpful or leave."

Billy smirks, but starts tossing out ideas. Some of them are even good ideas, which is why Kate doesn't know why she's standing outside the door of 3B with a shirt stuffed into a bag. She should have just gone with the cookies. Everyone likes cookies.

Oh well. She can always skip out on her lease and change her name and never come back to the city again.

After a tense moment, the girl answers the door. She looks surprised to see Kate, before her face melts into a smirk.

"Hello, neighbour."

Kate has obviously done something terribly wrong in her life to deserve this, because the girl is in her sports bra again, and she's sweaty, like she was just working out. There's a loose bit of hair running in front of her face, and she desperately wants to reach out and tuck it back behind her ear.

"Kate," she says.

"I remember."

"Right." She shoves the bag at the girl. "Well, ,welcome to the building."

The surprise returns to her face, and maybe the hint of a blush spreads across her cheeks. "Oh. Thanks?"

"No problem. It's a great building." It's pretty average, honestly. "If you have any issues, let me know. I'm pretty handy." She is much better at apprehending a purse snatcher than fixing up a chip in the paint or a leaky faucet. "You know where to find me." Outside on her balcony staring at her new neighbour.

She beats a hasty retreat before she has to see her open the present.

A shirt was honestly a terrible idea.

The next day, the doorbell rings, and Kate goes to answer it. She's just out of the shower, getting ready for the night now. It's probably just Clint, because he's really the only one who bothers her at home, so she doesn't think twice about opening the door in her zip-me-into-them-they're-that-tight purple pants and tank.

Her Hot Neighbour™ is standing outside of the door. This time, she definitely blushes, which Kate would feel more justified about if she wasn't already bright red herself.

"Hello!” Kate’s not sure if she injected enough enthusiasm into that greeting. She tries again. “Um, hi.”

“Kate.”

“That’s me.” Oh god, is she going to find a way to reintroduce herself in every conversation? Terrible. This is just terrible. “I still don’t know your name?”

“America.”

That should make the American flag clothing rather embarrassing, but all Kate can do is stare, because her shirt definitely reads ‘Make America Gay Again’ and honestly how is she supposed to respond to something like that?

She should have listened to Billy. This is a  _ crisis. _

“Thanks for the shirt.”

“You’re welcome.” Kate’s pretty sure she’s never been redder, and how unfair is it that America is wearing more clothes than usual and yet she is having a harder time speaking? “I just… saw it and thought it would look good on you.”

“It looks alright. It would look better on your floor.”

What.

“Excuse me?”

America seems to realize what she’s said, and Kate watches her skin darken with her blush. She can’t help but wonder how far that blush goes, wants to follow it past the collar of her shirt with her fingers and tongue-

_ Wow, Bishop. Get a hold of yourself. _

America is shaking her head, like she can totally just pretend she didn’t just talk about her clothes being on Kate’s floor, which of course implies she’d be in Kate’s apartment, sans clothes, and okay maybe Kate’s not the only one all over the place right now.

“I just came over to give you this.”

She shoves something into Kate’s hand, and borrows a move from Kate’s book and beats a hasty retreat. Kate doesn’t mind, because it means she gets to sneak a peek at America’s ass as she walks away. It’s a good ass. It’s a good day. Kate’s good.

Only after America’s door has closed does Kate look down. She’s holding a little potted plant. Kate is no gardener, but the little purple flowers are adorable. Maybe dangerous, though, because this strange feeling has got to be an allergic reaction. There’s no way her stomach is doing backflips over some little flowers.

Okay, maybe it is.

Being bi is exhausting.

She clutches the flowers a little closer and steps back so she can close her door again. Maybe tonight she’ll accidentally climb up into the wrong balcony. She needs to thank her neighbour for the flowers, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about sapphic superheroes on [tumblr!](hulklinging.tumblr.com)


End file.
